


digital love

by PEGCHANGMIN



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: (this is like ... half plot and half filth), Alternate Universe - College/University, Butt Plugs, Dildos, M/M, camboy!changmin, changmin's in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEGCHANGMIN/pseuds/PEGCHANGMIN
Summary: Yunho's an overworked college student who finds solace and pleasure in his favourite camboy's streams.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	digital love

Yunho groggily drags himself into his dorm room, absolutely exhausted, and immediately flops onto his twin sized bed. He’s suffered through a relentless week of homework, projects, and labs, and wants nothing more than to become one with the mattress of his bed. He groans into his duvet -- the shitty dormitory beds have never felt this comfortable and soft before. Yunho dozes off for a few minutes, before he decides that he smells way too disgusting from the dissection lab he had earlier, and is in desperate need of a shower before doing anything else. 

The dorms are surprisingly pretty quiet, a stark contrast to the usual clamour that’s always filling the hallways and lounge rooms. It’s a Friday night, so Yunho supposes it’s not that surprising that most of his peers are out clubbing or going out for drinks. He drags his ass to the dorm showers and takes an infuriatingly cold shower, scrubbing away the smell of chemicals with strawberry scented shower gel. When he returns back to his dorm room in a soft oversized hoodie and sweatpants, he decides that he doesn’t have anything better to do than fuck around on the internet. 

He pulls out his laptop from his backpack before making himself comfortable on his bed. Yunho’s fingers waver over the keyboard. While he was originally planning on watching reruns of his favourite variety show, another idea lingers in the back of his mind. His body reacts before his mind can make a decision, and before he knows it, he’s staring at the home page of a website he visits occasionally. Although his roommate is out and there’s no one to judge him, Yunho shyly logs onto his account. He clicks on the only account he ever visits whenever he’s horny -- or in this case, bone weary -- enough to log onto the website. 

Immediately, he’s led to the page where the video stream is currently live, greeted with a sight that makes Yunho’s dick twitch in his pants. 

“Hi everyone! I hope you’re all having a good night,” the figure on the screen smiles, giving a tiny wave that Yunho finds adorable, “I’m Changmin.” God, Changmin looks absolutely _delectable_ tonight. It seems to be one of the rare occasions that he’s dressed fully in drag, and Yunho eats it up. He’s wearing a long blonde wig, the blonde strands of hair spilling behind his back and framing his face -- with delicately applied makeup -- that softens his sharp jawline, creating the illusion of a more feminine face. Changmin’s wearing a cute sheer blouse, lacy and short sleeved, but the real star of the show is the _fucking_ miniskirt that he’s got on. The skirt only goes halfway down his thighs, and looks even shorter on him, considering how impossibly long Changmin’s legs are. His legs look amazing, tanned and muscular, and Yunho wants to do nothing more than bury his face between those glorious thighs. The cherry on top of everything are the sheer stockings and black garters Changmin’s wearing, further accentuating how pretty his legs are. From head to toe, Changmin looks demure and sexy as hell. 

Yunho has to shove a hand into his mouth, suppressing a moan. Changmin hasn’t even done anything already and he’s half hard. 

“The recipe I chose for tonight is ragu pasta, why don’t we make it together?” Changmin smiles at the camera, showing off his impromptu cooking set up. The thing Yunho likes most about Changmin’s streams is the fact that they’re so unique. Changmin rarely ever starts his streams off by getting right to the action. Instead, he spends the majority of his streams cooking and chatting with his audience, which truthfully is pretty unheard of amongst camboys. He’s got a little bar in the right hand corner of the screen to track how much money has been donated during the stream, though he never asks for money during a stream. Changmin only ever does anything sexual if the amount donated reaches a certain amount -- once again, pretty unconventional. Despite all this, Changmin seems to have an incredibly dedicated following, Yunho included, that eat anything he does right up. 

Changmin’s in the process of adding the ragu to the pasta he’s prepared beforehand, hands skillfully moving to plate the food beautifully. _Those hands aren’t just good for cooking, that’s for sure,_ Yunho thinks to himself while his mouth waters at the sight of the food. His hands nervously hover over the keyboard before deciding, _fuck it,_ and Yunho types out a comment for Changmin. 

Changmin squints at the camera, mouth slightly parted as he reads some of the incoming comments on the screen. “User ‘U_Know’ inquires: what are the books that I’ve currently been reading? Oh!” Changmin reaches for something off screen, before returning with a black and orange book. He shows the book off to the stream. “It’s called ‘Factfulness’, and it’s by --” Changmin turns the book around so he can read the cover, “-- Hans Rosling! I would highly recommend this book, it’s a pretty interesting read.” He smiles big and wide, his eyes going beautifully mismatched. “Thank you for your comment, ‘U_Know’-ssi!” 

Yunho furiously blushes from the other side of the screen. 

“Hm, let’s see, what other questions do you guys have…” Changmin continues reading through the comments as he pulls out a block of cheese and a cheese grater. “What am I doing now? I’m adding some cheese garnish to the top of my ragu pasta,” Changmin smiles, grating a liberal amount of cheese on top of the dish, “it’d be a sacrilege to _not_ add cheese to a pasta dish, anyways.” He sets the cheese and grater aside when he’s finished.

“Alright, ta-da, here’s the finished dish! Ragu pasta!” Changmin proudly shows off the dish to the camera, and Yunho’s stomach rumbles in jealousy. Forget all of his dreams of ever wanting to be choked by Changmin’s thighs, Yunho just wishes he could eat Changmin’s cooking. “Let’s all take a bite together, shall we?” Changmin grabs a fork and twirls a small amount of pasta around, before taking a bite. 

Changmin fucking _moans_ at the mouthful of pasta, closing his eyes to savour the flavours. 

The amount of donations skyrockets. 

“Mmph, this is so good,” Changmin opens his eyes and Yunho swears they’re glazed over, “I wish you guys could try this along with me.” Changmin takes another bite, this time throwing his head back a little bit so the column of his neck is exposed to the camera. 

“So good.” Changmin mutters under his breath, shaking his head to himself. He takes another big bite before glancing over at the donation bar and barking out a laugh when he sees that it’s been fully filled. “I guess it’s time for what you’ve all been waiting for, huh?” 

Changmin lets out another laugh as he gets up to move his plates and cooking set up out of the way, positioning himself so that his thighs are the only thing filling up the screen in front of Yunho. Yunho bites his lip, reaching across his bed to grab the bottle of lube he keeps stashed in the top drawer of his nightstand. “I know that most of you are aren’t here for the cooking content.” He smirks when he sits down again, his face back in the frame. 

“ _Changmin oppa, we love your cooking segments!_ ” Changmin says, reading one of the comments with an eye roll. “We all know everyone is just here to see my ass.” He snarks back with no real bite. 

“I don’t mind though,” Changmin says, flipping some of his hair over his shoulder, “why don’t we get comfortable, shall we?” His tone of voice immediately shifts to one that’s more demure, softer, and all the more enticing to Yunho’s ears. Even though he knows there’s no one around, Yunho nervously reaches for his wireless headphones, too embarrassed to listen to Changmin’s sex voice over his laptop speakers. “What do you want me to do first?” Changmin asks, making eye contact with the camera as he twirls a strand of hair around one finger. 

A flood of comments fill the chatroom -- Yunho would’ve typed something in but his hands are shaking from anticipation. He shimmies out of his sweatpants so he’s only in his boxers. 

“Take off the blouse?” Changmin says innocently, his beautiful eyes widening the tiniest bit. He’s now on his knees, legs spread out as his miniskirt rides up a little bit, showing off more of his legs. The garters strain against his thighs and the stockings look so beautiful against the tan colour of his skin. Yunho wants nothing more than to take the garters off Changmin’s thighs with his teeth. Changmin runs a hand down his torso, sliding over the sheer fabric of the blouse before resting his hand at the top of the skirt. “I _guess_ I’ll do it,” Changmin whines, pretty well known for being a brat in his streams, “since you guys all want me to do it.” He smirks at the camera, lifting up his miniskirt the tiniest bit. 

Yunho fucking groans. Changmin hasn’t done anything yet, though he feels like he’s only a few seconds away from coming. Jesus, the stress he’s been dealing with all week must be _really_ pent up if he’s this sexually frustrated already. 

Changmin’s fingers dance around one of the buttons of his blouse, before he slowly starts unbuttoning each one. He doesn’t break eye contact with the camera, only inhaling deeply once all the buttons are undone and the blouse is hanging loosely off his shoulders. The garter belt that he’s wearing is now visible, the lacy material hugging the sides of Changmin’s slim waist and making it appear more cinched. Changmin’s lipgloss is a little smeared from eating food earlier, but he still looks utterly breathtaking. Changmin’s chest and abs are now fully on display and quite frankly, something to be worshipped, practically deemed a religion by some of his most devout followers. 

Yunho desperately wants to shove his face into Changmin’s chest, lick all the way down from Changmin’s pectorals to his abs and just _savour_ every little bit of Changmin. He groans, squirting some lube into his hands before he pushes down his boxers and wraps a hand around his dick. 

“Ah -- _aaah,”_ Changmin whines, one of his hands coming up to play with one of his nipples. Changmin’s other hand moves downwards, starting to palm himself over the miniskirt. He looks up at the camera, eyes glazing over as his legs sink further apart into the mattress beneath him. “W-wish you were here with me, wish you could spread my thighs apart with your hands, hold me open.” Changmin gasps, rubbing over his chest one last time before he shifts to lie down on his side, still facing the camera. Yunho starts slowly jacking himself off, thighs shaking and feeling tingly at the sight of Changmin like this. 

“I prepared something special for you guys today, do you guys wanna see?” Changmin shyly asks, his blonde hair fanning out across his duvet. Instantly, another surge of messages erupts in the chatroom, several people clamouring to guess what the surprise could be. 

Still lying down, Changmin brings his legs up to his chest, holding them there with his arms while he pulls his miniskirt all the way up. It’s such a visual overload -- the strain of his biceps, the way his deltoids and flexors look, the gaters against the backs of his thighs, the fact that Changmin isn’t wearing any underwear, and _oh my god_ Yunho can’t fucking believe Changmin’s wearing fucking _heels,_ sexy black stilletos that accentuate his legs. But what sends Yunho climaxing is the sight of the glass buttplug shoved up Changmin’s ass. 

“ _HnghH_ hh!!” Yunho shoves another fist into his mouth and moans against his hand as he comes at the mere sight of Changmin’s hole stretched around the buttplug. Yunho wants to fucking cry, he wants to lick the back of Changmin’s thighs and shove his tongue into Changmin’s hole and he wants to taste Changmin and -- 

“-- I hope you guys like my little surprise.” Changmin purrs at the camera, snapping Yunho out of his thoughts. “It came in a set with something else, but I’ll show that later.” He smiles, still holding his legs up with his arms. He slowly unzips the miniskirt until it comes off fully, and throws it off to the side. Changmin’s dick springs free, red and fully hard, curling up against his stomach. 

Yunho’s gasping for breath, head falling back against the wall as he quickly grabs some tissues to clean up the come that’s splattered all over his thighs. He closes his eyes, trying to control his erratic heartbeat -- the sight of Changmin is really no good for his health. 

He’s pulled back into reality again by the sound of Changmin moaning, now with one leg in the air for easier access to the buttplug. “A-aah,” Changmin’s words are coming out in short little huffs as he slowly drags the plug out of his ass, “you guys have no idea how sensitive I’ve been -- I had this in _all day._ ” He whines, pausing to drag the tip of the plug across the rim of his hole. The glass plug is shiny and covered in lube, and some of the lube is dripping out of Changmin’s hole, making the insides of his thighs slick and wet. “I couldn’t think straight, could only think about getting fucked.” Changmin whines. 

Yunho’s dick starts hardening again at the thought of Changmin seated in a cafe -- or a school lecture, Yunho doesn’t know which one is more arousing to him in his current state -- squirming and whining due to the plug shoved up his ass. Yunho’s hands traitorously approach his dick again, letting out a low whine as he thinks about all the different possibilities of eating out Changmin. He’s caught between wishing to fuck Changmin senseless and wanting Changmin to sit on his face, to use him and throw him around. Yunho grabs the base of his dick, brushing against his balls as he refocuses on the video of Changmin in front of him. 

Changmin’s completely taken out the plug, though still showing his hole off to the camera. It looks stretched out, fluttering and clenching around nothing, covered in lube. Yunho starts picking up his pace, moving lower down his dick before before deciding to take his hand off for a bit -- he doesn’t want to come too soon again. 

“Here’s the other thing that came in a set with the plug,” Changmin procures a glass dildo and Yunho’s monkey brain short circuits, breaths coming out in deep, ragged pants. Yunho has to slap himself in the face for his vision to refocus, but all that does is make his dick twitch even more. “I also got this in the mail yesterday.” Changmin shows off a single [leather glove, cut halfway so it only covers his fingers](https://images.app.goo.gl/k1F3KMcjEKRLqNEy8). He slowly puts the glove on, flexing and moving his hand around to the camera. The leather looks almost like a second skin, the black material contrasting so beautifully with Changmin’s hands. 

Yunho had no idea he had a thing for leather gloves, but he also didn’t ever imagine himself watching some guy on the internet livestream his cooking sessions and occasionally jerk himself off afterwards -- Changmin is a lot of firsts for him, to say the least. 

“I love the feeling of leather against my skin,” Changmin says off handedly to the camera as he grabs a bottle of lube using his non gloved hand, “I wish I could just tie someone up, y’know?” An indecipherable look flashes across Changmin’s eyes, revealing his deep seated dominant side. Yunho mewls, slowly rubbing one of his palms against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, bucking up at the touch. Changmin’s now on his hands and knees, with the side of his body facing the camera. His back muscles look incredible, the way his back tapers into a slim waist -- it all captures wonderfully on camera. Changmin brings the glass dildo to his lips with his gloved hand, staring into the camera as he flicks his tongue against the head of the dildo, doing a few more kitten licks before he slowly wraps his mouth around the tip. There’s really nothing more beautiful than the sight of Changmin’s lips wrapped around a dick, or so Yunho thinks. Changmin slowly takes in more of the dildo until he’s deepthroating it, slowly fucking his mouth with it a few times before pulling it back out. He pauses to lick the tip one last time, before smirking at the camera. 

“You guys would like that, wouldn’t you? My lips, wrapped around your dick while my other hand fingers you?” Changmin lowers the front half of his body downwards so his pert ass sticks up higher in the air. “ _Mmm,_ I’d love to do that to you too, baby.” Changmin quickly spreads a conservative amount of lube over the dildo -- not that like wasn’t already slicked up -- with his non gloved hand, before turning around on his hands and knees. The new angle has Changmin’s ass filling up the entire screen, with his hole still fluttering. 

Yunho loves the way the black garter straps continue to strain against Changmin’s ass, framing his hole almost perfectly. He bites down on his bottom lip, denying himself the relief of stroking his dick and opts to play with his nipples instead. Yunho groans at the sensation, head falling against the wall again.

On screen, Changmin slowly pushes the dildo into his hole with his gloved hand, the sound of lube squelching against his skin compounded with his soft, panting breaths filling Yunho’s ears. The visual of Changmin’s hole swallowing the is almost enough to send Yunho over the edge, but he digs his fingers into his thighs to hold back his orgasm with clenched teeth. Soon, Changmin pushes the dildo fully in, and starts fucking it in and out, some of the lube trickling out of his asshole in the process. 

“A-aaah, hng, _aa--aa_ ” Changmin gasps, his other hand either moving to stroke his dick or play with his nipples again. “It feels so fucking good, I feel so full -- a-ah!” He babbles, sentences becoming more fragmented. He lets out a particularly loud moan, and Yunho’s hand traitorously wraps around his dick again, pumping faster. Changmin fucks himself with the dildo a few more times, hips shimmying back each time so the didlo pushes in further. Changmin quickly gets up, turns around, and changes his position so he’s lying down on his back with the didlo still nestled in him. His head is resting on a mountain of pillows, the blonde wig slowly slipping off his head to reveal more of his natural hair. This new position is gorgeous because now Changmin’s legs are spread out wide and his dick is on full display, raging red and erect.

“I had to take the high heels off, hope you guys don’t mind.” Changmin laughs at the camera. “I didn’t wanna poke the back of my thighs with the sharp heels.” Despite his raging erection, Yunho’s heart fucking swells at Changmin’s words -- sure, Yunho loves Changmin’s body, but there’s also something so wonderful about his personality that Yunho is so drawn to. 

The heartwarming sentiment quickly dissipates once Changmin lifts his hips back into the air before snapping down in one fluid motion. He begins to fuck himself against the didlo again, his whines and mewls increasing in volume as he pistons his hips up and down. Yunho can’t help himself when he brushes his thumb against the slit of his dick, groaning as he watches Changmin approach orgasm. On a particularly strong thrust, Changmin _wails_ into the air, and Yunho assumes that the dildo must have finally hit his prostate. Changmin’s hands work to spread his thighs even further apart (Yunho is amazed and incredibly turned on by Changmin’s flexibility), rubbing his inner thighs and brushing over the stockings and garters. 

“Aa -aah -- I’m so close, I’m so close,” Changmin moans, relentlessly fucking himself harder and faster, thigh muscles straining harder to hold himself up. Yunho increases his speed as well, using one hand to pump his dick and the other to touch his thighs in order to heighten his stimulation. 

On screen, Changmin pushes a finger into his mouth to coat it with saliva before shoving it into his ass alongside the dildo, stretching his hole even further -- 

“-- h _ngh, aa-AH!_ ” The stretch and sensation of feeling stuffed sends Changmin over the edge, causing him to orgasm and cum ropes of semen that splatter against his perfect abs. Yunho comes at the exact same time, vision blacking out as he orgasms the hardest he possibly has in the past month. Changmin slumps against the bed, chest heaving as he slowly takes the dildo out and sets it off to the side. He takes a few more deep breaths before he sits upright again, staring into the camera in all his post-orgasmic glory. 

Changmin looks fucking beautiful and debauched and if Yunho wasn’t so tired he would try to chase a third orgasm, but he doesn’t have it in him at the moment. Changmin’s blonde wig has fully fallen off, his natural hair now flopping over his eyes. His blouse has also slipped off, leaving Changmin’s in only his garter belt and stockings. Yunho wishes he could drink up this sight for a little longer, but he also knows that there’s very little time before Changmin’s will end the stream. “Thanks for making me feel so good, everyone -- I really needed that.” Changmin smiles at the camera while pushing his hair back to reveal his glorious forehead, eyes scanning the comments section. “I hope I can see you all another time, hmm?” Changmin cutely cocks his head to the side, a jarring juxtaposition to the fucked out, moaning mess he was earlier. “My next stream is happening next Friday as always, and I hope you can join me then.” 

Changmin lifts his hands into the air, giving the camera a little wave. “Bye bye!” He calls out before the stream ends, and Yunho’s left staring at the chatroom erupting in a final wave of comments. 

“Wow.” Yunho mumbles under his breath to no one in particular, before his moves his laptop cursor to the upper right hand corner to log out. The weariness in his body caused by an unforgiving week at school is slowly dissipating, leaving only a happy and content sensation that fills his heart and settles well in his body.

He goes to sleep that night, pleasantly sated and significantly less stressed out, his dreams full of thoughts of eating Changmin out.

**Author's Note:**

> who knew writing tvxq porn would be the thing to bring me back from my one year hiatus ahaha
> 
> don't ask me about the leather glove ahaha ... i just have a thing for suju's acha era  
> also it's worth mentioning that i watched a stage mix of love line during the duration that i wrote this fic because imo love line would be a great song to play while getting fucked and also i think love line!homin are super cute
> 
> thank you for reading! ♡
> 
> [check me out on twitter!](http://twitter.com/PEGCHANGMIN)


End file.
